Saat 2 dunia bertabrakan
by John Seps T-Ard Frost
Summary: Satu lagi fanfic karya seorang penulis favorit gw yg gw terjemahin, yaitu "The Royal Family" chapter 18 karya the great "TacticX"...! Ini tentang 4 tentara modern yg tidak sengaja memasuki dunia Frozen. Gimana jadinya kalau mereka bertemu Anna, Elsa, dkk? Summary"nya garing? Read to find out. All rights belong to Disney yg punya Frozen dan TacticX yg punya cerita ini. Enjoy..!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hi...kita jumpa lagi, nih! Ma'af kalau fanfic yg kemarin gk diterusin, klo bahasa kerennya gw lagi ada "writer's block", hehe...sekali lagi ma'afin gue, ya! Untuk fanfic yg satu ini beda universe. Gk usah tanya knapa gw bikin fanfic Disney Frozen, percaya deh, loe gk akan mau tau. Hehe...  
Sekali lagi, fanfic ini adalah fanfic translate-an dari fanfic 'The Royal Family" chapter 18 karya "TacticX". Check him out. Ceritanya seru2, lho! Knpa gw pilih fanfic ini? Pertama, sudut pandangnya orang ke-2, jdi gw seperti menjadi tokoh cerita ini. Kedua, latar waktunya modern (kayak 2020 ke atas, lah). Ketiga, ... kalian baca aja sendiri dulu, nanti kasih tau gw gimana menurut kalian..!**

**Oh, iya! Klo ada kata "Y/N", itu artinya 'Your Name', berarti nama kalian. Jadi, dalam hati, kalian bisa tentukan nama itu, seperti nama kalian, atau apalah!  
Sudah cukup dgn A/N'y, kepanjangan! Kita langsung aja ke TeeeeKaaaaPeee...**

* * *

"**Saat dua dunia berbeda bertabrakan"  
**_*ceritanya lagi di Indonesia, nih. Nama OC dari fanfic original'y jga gw ganti, supaya ada unsur Indonesia'y. Jadi, Indonesia ceritanya udah maju, ya!*_

"Permisi? Sersan Y/N?" Seorang pria memanggil dari barak.

"Ada apa?" Kau bertanya sambil berjalan ke pria itu.

"Jendral ingin bertemu dengan kalian segera, Pak. Dia bilang ini penting." Pria itu bilang.

"Ada apa, Sersan?" Kopral Silvy bertanya. Silvy adalah salah satu tentara terlatih di dalam regumu, meskiun ranking'y beda. Regumu terdiri dari 4 orang. Kau, Silvy, Private Seps, dan Private Indra. Indra adalah otak dalam regumu. Dia yang memberimu degan intel dan taktik yg kau butuhkan untuk berhasil dalam berperang. Seps adalah ahlii senjatanya...dan yg kumaksud ahli senjata, dia tahu lebih tentang senjata dan gimana mereka bekerja daripada Wikipedia. Silvy itu lebih seperti yang mengontrol regu. Dia menegakkan perintah dan disiplin dan memastikan kalau regumu tidak mengahcurkan diri mereka sendiri dari dalam.

Dan untukmu, kau adalah pemimpin regu. Kau yang memutuskan dan memimpin regu ke peperangan...atau mungkin ke kematian mereka suatu hari. Silvy memiliki kebiasaan memanggilmu ceroboh, karena keputusanmu dalam terjun ke peperangan langsung, saling tembak, daripada menyelediki lingkungannya dulu. Dia bahkan bisa marah saat kau biang itu karena Indra yang memberitahumu.

"Jendral...ingin menemui kita..." Kau bilang sambil kau mengikuti pria tadi menuju ke pangkalan, Silvy mengikutimu dari belakang. Kau bahkan tidak sempat ke pintu saat sisa anggota regumu muncul.

"Apa yg terjadi?" Tanya Seps. "Apa kita akan bersiap perang?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Katamu saat kau memasuki kantornya. Kau melanjutkan ke lantai bawah dan ke tempat di mana Jendral berada.

"Ada apa di bawah sini?" Tanya Indra.

"Aku benar2 tidak tahu, tapi aku percaya ada semacam lab di bawah sini.

"Lab? Oh, Tuhan. Apa ini tempatnya para kutu buku?" Tanya Indra, menyebabkan kau &amp; Seps tertawa. Silvy cuma menggolongkan matanya.

"Y/N! Syukurlah kau sampai!" Jendral Prabowo menyapamu saat kau tiba.

"Ada apa, Jendral?" Tanya kau saat kau melihat frustasi di wajahnya.

"Kita...berada di pinggir peperangan. Korea Utara dan Russia telah bersekutu dengan China dan sedang mengerahkan armada kapal mereka. Kapal2 ini mulai mendekati wilayah kita dan sekutu kita." Jendral bilang padamu. "Kita telah diperintahkan untuk mengerahkan divisi kita dan bersiap. Dalam 1400 jam, kita berada dalam siaga 4".

"Oh Tuhan..." Indra bilang... kalau Seps terlihat sedikit gembira. "Jeez Seps. Bisakah kau melihat sesuatu dari sisi buruknya..seperti...sisi buruk Perang Dunia 3?"

"Tidak...itulah bagaimana aku menjaga moralku. Dengan menjdai optimis".

"Jadi, kapan kami akan dikerahkan?" Tanya Indra.

"Oh...itu dia...kalian punya misi spesial." Prabowo bilang.

"Apa maksumu, Jendral?" Tanyamu sambil terkejut.

"Ada sebuah faasilitas penelitian bawah tanah...di suatu pulau di Selat Sunda." Kata Jendral Prabowo. "Mereka sedang mengerjakan eksperimen rahasia yang tidak boleh kita biarkan jatuh ke tangan musuh. Kebanyakan saintis telah dievakuasi, tapi masih ada sebuah regu kecil saintis masih terjebak di pulau itu dan menghapus data2 seluruh informasi dan sedang mencoba mematikan eksperimen itu. Masalahnya adalah, ada armada kapal Russia sedang menuju ke sana sekarang. Dan ini bukan armada Russia yang kecil pula. Kita punya 2 kelas Udaloy penghancur, 4 kelas Sovremeni penghancur, dan kapal Pyotr Velikiy, sebuah kapal bendera perang besar dari Armada Utara! Armada itu sedang menuju ke pulau itu, dan jika perang ini menyebar, mereka akan menghancurkan semuanya ke pangkalan itu. Kami ingin kalian mengamankan saintis itu, dan pergi dari pulau itu sebelum armada itu menghujani kalian di fasilitas itu."

"Sebuah regu berempat...pergi melawan 7 armada kapal yang dapat mengahncurkan kapal selam dari jauh...apa yang dapat terjadi?" Tanya Indra dengan sarkastik.

"Banyak hal...dengar, kalian cuma harus mengeluarkan mereka dari sana dan pergi, oke? Ada helikopter sedang menunggumu untuk mengantar kalian ke armada kita, laluu sebuah kapal akan mengantar kalian ke pulau itu. Dimengerti?" Tanya Prabowo, dan kalian mengangguk. "Bagus. Pergilah...dan cobalah untuk tidak mati."

Regumu memberi hormat sebelum pergi keluar fasilitas itu dan menuju barak untuk mengambil perlengkapan kalian dan bersiap.

"Haruskah aku membawa M24'ku?" Tanya Seps. "Aku mungkin bisa menembak dari jauh laksamana armada musuh."

"Kita bisa selalu menggunkan sniper...tapi bawa juga m24'nya." Kau bilang sambil kau menyiapkan senapanmu &amp; menyimpannya di belakang bahumu. Setelah regumu sudah siap, kalian pergi menuju tempat Heli di mana seorang pilot menunggu kalian.

"Sersan, kami siap." Katanya saat kalian masuk ke helikopter itu. "Kami akan mengantar kalian ke armada milik kita, lalu di sana akan ada kapal yang akan mengantar kalian ke sana." Kata Pilot itu.

"Itu dia. Pulau Selat Jawa..." Kau bilang saat helikopter nya mendekati pulau itu. Kalian diberitahu bahwa armada Russia tidak akan sampai ke sana sampai 3 jam ke depan, memberimu waktu untuk menjemput saintis2 itu dan pergi. Kapal itu mendekati sebuah dermaga kecil sekitar setengah mil dari jalan masuk pangkalan.

"Uh...apakah Jendral memberitahumu pangkalan jenis apa ini?" Tanya Silvy.

"Tidak. Dia bilang ini rahasia." Jawabmu.

"Yeah...gak ada apapun" Jawab Seps. Pangkalan...atau institut penelitian..atau apapun ini, adalah tempat teraneh yang pernah kau lihat, ke poin di mana kau penasaran bagaimana media belum menyrbutkan ini. Ada antena besar di mana2, dan sebuah puncak menara dari tengah pulau dan memanjang setidaknya 1000 kaki menuju udara. Itu seperti sesuatu dari film sains fiksi, dan membuatnya makin aneh, seluruh pulai ini sepertinya situtupi awan dan kabut.

"Apa kau yakin dia tidak mengirim kita ke suatu eksperimen?" Tanya Indra.

"Jika memang begitu, m249'ku akan membunuh mereka semua." Tawa Seps sambil dia menarik senapan mesin ringannya dari ranselnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memasukkan benda itu di sana?" Tanya Silvy dengan alisnya mengangkat, namun dia menghiraukannya sambil mengisi amunisinya dan emngarahkannya.

"Nyalakan keselamatannya sebelum kau mengeluarkan mata seseorang..." Kau bilang pada Seps.

"Atau kepala mereka.." Bisik Indra.

"Baiklah...turun...dan cobalah untuk tetap hidup dan kembbali." Kata Opsir AL pada kalian.

"Kupikir belum ada musuh yg tiba di sini." Kata Indra.

"Aku tahu..itu sebabnya." Opsir itu bilang sambil dia memutar balikkan kapal'y dan menuju ke armada. Kalian berempat melanjutkan perjalanan ke rute lereng dan menuju ke puncak gunung di mana kalian menemukan sebuah cekpoin kecil yg sudah diabaikan, tpi itu tdk mengejutkan kalian. Kalian menemukan jalan masuk ke fasilitas yg berada di sisi gunung dan sepertinya memiliki sebuah kunci udara.

"Ada apa dengan semua sistem keamanan dan kunci udara di sini?" Seps bertanya.

"Mungkin mereka mencoba menjaga agar orang2 tidak masuk..." Kau bilang saat kau menekan tombol intercom dan melambai ke arah kamera.

"Atau menjaga agar sesuatu tetap di dalam..." Indra bilang dengan nada menakutkan.

"Ayolah jgn mulai bertingkah seperti penakut." Silvi bilang kepada mereka berdua. Kau melihat pintu kunci udara itu terbuka. Kalian berempat melangkah masuk ke dalam sebelum pintu itu tertutup kembali dengan suara mendesis dan pintu yang lainnya terbuka.

"Aah...selamt datang di fasillitas. Aku Professor Ramdan. Aku adalah ... umm...kepala saintis di sini. Jika aku boleh bertanya, kapan team yang lainnya akan datang?"

Kalian berempat menatap satu sama lain sebelum kalian menatap kembali Profesor.

"Kamilah tim penyelamatnya. Hanya kami." Kau bilang membuat dia terkejut.

"Tunggu...hanya kalian yang ke sini untuk menyelamatkan kami?" Tanya dia terkejut. "Apa mereka gila? 4 orang! Ada armada kapal perang yang sedang menuju ke sini sekarang yang akan menyerang kita...dan mereka mengirim 4 orang tentara!"

"Whoa...armada itu tidak akan menyerang kita kecuali..."

"Russia baru saja mendeklarasikan perang pada Indonesia!" Teriak saintis itu sambil menunjuk ke arah radio. "Kami baru saja diberitahu."

"Ohh...sial.." Kata Indra pelan.

"Tepat sekali...ya tuhan...ayo! Kita harus cepat!" Kata Rramdan sambil berlari lewat tangga menuju bagian dalam fasilitas. Kalian cepat2 mengikutinya, tapi tidak bisa menyusulnya karena dia berlari cepat. Kalian akhirnya tiba di depan pintu baja besar yang dibuka dengan kartunya.

"Jadi, fasilitas apa ini?" Kau bertanya.

"Ini adalah Karmen III! Ini...ini bereksperimen dengan fisik kuantum dan cara untuk memanipulasi mereka." Jawab Ramdan saat kalian berempat masuk ke ruangan yang diisi hanya oleh 2 orang saintis lain.

"Tunggu! Di sini hanya kalian bertiga?" Tanya Indra.

"Ya. Yang lainnya sudah pergi tadi dan kami terjebak di sini mencoba untuk mengapus semua jejak eksperimen2 ini."

"Eksperimen? Eksperimen apa?"

"Eksperimen kuantum fisik!"

"Kuantum siapa?" Tanya Seps, membuat saintis itu menghela nafasnya.

"Lupakan." Ramdan mengatakan sesuatu dgn pelan sambil dia berjalan menuju sebuah panel kontrol." Kau berjalan menuju jendela kaca besar dan melihat yang ada di dalamnya, dan yang kau lihat membua kau dan anggota regumu menganga karena terkejut. Di sisi lain jendela kaca itu adalah cincin besardengan puncak metal di atas dan di bawahnya. Di sana ada pancaran elektrik besar menyebar ke seluruh cincin itu dan ke seluruh tempat ini. Sperti memancarkan sinar biru.

"Apa...itu?" Kau bertanya pada saintis itu.

"Itu adalah sebiah generator takyon." Jawab saintis itu.

"Itu sebuah apa?" Tanya Seps dengan tatapan aneh.

"Itu menghasilkan takyon..um...partikel yang lebih cept dari cahaya."

"Tidak tidak...tak ada yag berjalan lebih cepat dari cahaya." Kau bilang.

"Salah...pikirkan suara...sebagai mobil. Cahaya...sebagai japal jet yang lebih cepat. Takyon, akan sebagai jet tempur terbangmu yang terbang lebih cepat dari itu. Cahaya hanya batas kecepatan yg lain. Bukan sebuah pembatasan." Kata salah satu saintis itu. ""Aku Professor Ery.

"Um...senag bertemu denganmu, Ery. Aku Y/N. Ini Silvy, Seps, dan Indra." Kau bilang sambil memperkenalkan anggota skuadmu. Kau akan mengatakan sesuatu yg lain saat tiba2, sebuah ledakkan besar menerobos ke seluruh gunung dan menjatuhkan kalian semua.

"Apa itu tadi?" Kau berteriak sambil berdiri kembali. Kau melihat ke monitor dan yg kau lihat membuat bulu kudukmu berdiri. Kurang dari satu mil dari pesisir, adalah armada kapal Russia, tapi mereka seharusnya tidak tiba untuk setidaknya 3 jam lagi.

"Oh...sial!" Teriak Indra saat dia melihat armada kapal di depannya. "Kita tamat! Kita akan mati!"

"Kita tidak akan mati!" Teriak kau saat kau berlari menuju radio. Kau mulai memanggil bantuan sementara ketiga saintis itu mencari cara menghapus data mereka. Mereka mengambil kapak dan mulai menghancurkan komputer2 dan membakar semua file'y.

"Ini baru aku suka." Kata Seps pelan sebelum mengayunkan MG'y di sebelah Sniper'y di bahunya, dan memegang m4'y. "Mereka datang."

"Apa?" Tanya kau sambil menengok ke arahnya. Dia menunjuk ke monitor di mana kau melihat beberapa skuad tentara Russia meledakkan kunci udara dan memasukinya. Ledakannya mengguncangkan seluruh gedung, mengingatkanmu bahwa kekacauan akan segera terjadi.

"Uh...teman2..." Silvy bilang dengan gugup saat dia melihat ke luar jendela dan melihat generator takyonnya.

"Apa?" Kau bertanya sambil kau mengarahkan senapanmu pada pintu.

"Apa...apa benda itu...memang harus berkilauan seperti itu?" Tanya Silvy.

Kau dan para saintis berbalik melihat generator itu, tepat saat semua alarm peringatan menyala di ruang kontrol. Kau bisa melihat Ramdan menatap dengan terkejut sebelum berteriak, "MATIKAN BENDA ITU!"

"Pak! Itu tidak merespon!" Salah satu saintis itu bilang. " itu mulai memancarkan..."

Sebuah ledakkan mengembalikan pikiranmu pada tugasmu saat kau berbalik...dan tepat waktu juga. Kau cepat2 menembak seorang tentara musuh, langsung membunuhnya sebelum merunduk di belakang panel kontrol saat beberapa musuh menyerang balik. Kau mengambil sebuah granat dan melemparnya, namun dilempar kembali. Kau cepat2 mengambilnya dan melemparnya ke manapun asal bukan ke arahmu...hanya kau sadar tepat setelah kau melemparnya. Kau mendengar suara jendela pecah, diikuti dengan sebuah ledaakkan...diikuti dengan tembakkan senapan dan suara teraneh yang pernah kau dengar. Itu terdengar seperti suara deruman kecil yang pelan2 makin kencang. Kau melihat saat ruangannya bermandikan dengan cahaya biru terang, dan setiap konsol di ruangan itu berkedip dengan cepat

Tiba2...semua menjadi sunyi.

Itulah saat itu terjadi. Kau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ada sebuah kilatan cahaya biru terang, sebuah ledakkan dgn suara kencang, teriakkan, dan lalu ... keadaan tak berbobot. Itu rasanya kau seperi mengapung di air. Kau mencoba untuk memegang sesuatu, tapi semua perasaan di tubuhmu tdk merasakan apa2 saat kau merasa kau ditarik ke belakang, seperti kau sedang ada di laut dan sebuah ombak menarikmu ke ke luar. Tiba2, kau di tarik dengan tenaga yang sangat kuat seperti seseorang memasangkanmu pada kapal jet lalu terbang...

...dan kegelapan mengambil alih pikiranmu.

Kau tidak tahu pada saat itu, setiap alat elektrik di dunia mati, dan seluruh planet menyala dengan aurora.

* * *

**A/N : Haha...itulah chapter pertamanya. Kalau kalian heran kenapa cuman sedikit, itu karena gw potong2 oneshot ini jdi 4 chapter. Karena yg originalnya lumayan panjang, jdi gw'y lumayan capek juga nge'translate fanfic ini. Tenang aja, chapter selanjutnya akan di upload minggu depan. Gw juga lagi sedang proses dgn chapter ke'2-nya saat gw upload chapter ini. Oke, guys! Gw tunggu review'nya, nih! *not literally* See you next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Haha...akhirnya update juga. Ma'af kalau ada yg penasaran mati-matian2 karena 'cliffhanger'nya, hehe...bagi yg udah baca fanfic'nya "TacticX" ini pasti gk bakalan penasaran. Gk usah kkhawatir, kalian akan bertemu Elsa dkk di sini. Oh, ya! Dialog dari Frozen'nya gk gw translate, tetep supaya dialog 'nya jadi khusus buat karakter OC'nya yg dari modern universe. Tau maksud gw, kan? Kalo kebanyakan keberatan dgn dialog yg 'nya, Insya Alloh akan gw translate juga. Gw cuma pengen tau gimana pendapat kalian kalau dialognya seperti ini. Kita ketemu lagi di A/N berikutnya. For now...kita kembali ke leeeepto...eh salah...kita kembali ke fanfic!  
Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki apapun di sini. Frozen milik Disney, &amp; Ide cerita milik penulis originalnya, TacticX  
**

* * *

"Uh...apa yang terjadi?" Kau bilang sambil kau sadar dan menggelengkan kepalamu. Kau menunggu sampai pandanganmu kembali normal sebelum melihat ke depanmu. Kau disambut dengan pemandangan yg mengherankan. Kau dikelilingi dengan pepohonan yg lebat dan tanah berumput. Kau berdiri hati2, bersandar ke pohon untuk membantumu berdiri, sebelum melihat2 ke sekilingmu. Kau merasa tidak aneh dengan tempat ini. Kau seperti di Indonesia, tapi saat masih banyak hutan dan pepohonannya. Kau terlihat seperti di suatu bukit. Kau menatap ke depan ddan melihat lembah besar, dan bukit2 di sisi lainnya. Ke utara ada sebuah gunung besar dan ke selatan, lembah itu menghilang di belakang bukit2 itu

"Di mana...aku?" kau melihat ke sekilingmu dan melihat peralatanmu tergeletak tidak jauh di depanmu, gtapi tidak ada tanda2 dari anggota tim'mu yg lain. "Silvy! Indra! Seps! Helo?"

Kau melihat ke sekelilingmu, mendengarkan jika ada respon tapi yg kau dengar di sini hanya kicauan burung dan tiupan angin lembut. Kau berlari ke arah ranselmu dan mengeluarkan radiomu.

"Ini Staf Sersan Y/N kepada unit manapun dalam jangkauan. Apa ada yg mendengarku? Ganti." Kau mendengarkan radiomu tapi tak ada respon. Kau mencoba mengganti salurannya ke frekuensi darurat nasional. "Ini Staf Sersan Y/N memancar ke Frekuensi Pemancar Darurrat. Apa ada yang mendengarku? Ganti."

Kau mengehela nafasmu saat tdk ada jawaban. Kau meletakkan kembali radio,u, pikiranmu penuh dgn pertanyaan yang kau tidak tahu jawabannya. Yang paling besarnya adalah, kau ada di mana. Yang keduanya, bagaimana bisa?

Kau memungut raselmu dan meletakkannya di punggungmu sebelum mengambil m4'mu dan mengisi iulang. Kau tahu bahwa dalam keadaan biasa kau tidak seharusnya mempersenjatai dirimu kecuali jika ada ancaman terdeteksi, tapi kau tidak tahu kau ada di mana dan mungkin saja kau berada di teritorial musuh. Kau berhati2 turun dari lereng dan menuju dasar lembah di bawah dan mungkin menemukan sebuah sungai yg bisa kau ikuti, atau mungkin sebuah rumah. Jika ini adalah pegunungan, maka mungkin di sini ada sebuah antena yang tersembunyi di suatu tempat yg bisa kau gunakan untuk menghubungi pangkalan militer. Tapi prioritas utmamamu adalah menemukan sisa anggota grupmu.

"Helo?" kau memanggil dan mendengar jika ada respon. Kau melanjutkan menuju ke bawah lereng. Kau melihat sebuah bukit tinggi di sisi lain lembah yang memberimu pemandangan strategis di sekelilingmu, sejak sisi di mana kau berada telalu terjal untuk dilewati. Kau meloncat dari sebuah ladang dan mendarat di tanah yg datar dan akan berjalan ke arah kirimu, tapi sesuatu mengalihkan matamu.

Kau melihat sebuah ransel punggung di tanah dekat pepohonan dan langsung tahu itu milik Seps.

"Seps!" Kau berteriak sambil berlari ke dalam semak belukar. "Seps!"

"Huhh...apa yg terjadi?" Datang suara pelan dari belakangmu. Kau meletakkan ranselmu dan berlari ke arah temanmu yg tergeletak dan membatunya berdiri. "Sial...Staf Sersan? Apa yg sudah terjadi?"

"Aku tak tahu. Apa kau terluka?"

"Tidak, Pak."

"Sial...panggil saja namakuu. Kita sedang tidak di pangkalan." Kau bilang sambil memberikan ransel punggungnya dan mengambil punyamu.

"Di mana Silvy dan Indra? Di mana kedua saintis sialan itu?"

"Aku taj tahu." Kau bilang sambil berkeliling di sekitar jika ada tanda2 dari mereka. Kau tahu yang lainnya pasti dekat jika salah satunya sudah ketemu. "Ayo. Kita menuju lembah di wabah sana."

"Oh bagus. Setidaknya Sniper dan MG'ku masih ada." Seps bilang sambil dia memakai ransel punggungnya dan mengisi ulang MG'nya.

"Di mana assault riffle'mu?" Kau bertanya.

"Di bahuku...tapi sampai kita tahu di mana kuta, kita gunakan ini." Kata Seps sambil memegang m249'nya. Kalian berdua berjalan turun sampai kalian sampai di dasar lembah dan sungai yg mengalir di sana. Kau mencium airnya sebelum meminum sedikit.

"Airnya aman."

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau orang Russia belum meracuni air itu?" Tanya Seps sambil menyelidiki airnya.

"Ya, aku belum mati, jadi kurasa itu pertand baik." Kau tertawa sambil kau menyebrangi sunngai, Seps menjaga di belakangmu. Kau melihat sungai itu mengalir dari gunung yg besar di kejauhan. Kau bisa melihat sungainya melebar mengalir ke bawah tapi untuk sekarang, kau perlu menemukan sisa anggota tim-mu.

"Hey...apa kau dapat menghubungi seseorang di pangkalan?"

"Tidak. Sinyalnya statis. Mungkin lembah ini mengganggunya." Kau bilang sambil kau mengeluarkan PDA'mu.

"Di mana kita?" Dia bertanya.

"Tidak tahu." Kau melihat PDA'mu dan terkejut menemukannya berkedip2 'Sinyal GPS Tidak Terdeteksi'. "Kupikir ini tidak kenapa2 meski sedang di lembah dan gunung."

"Aaah...kau tahu barang2 militer. Mereka selalu rusak." Seps bilang sambil dia mengeluarkan telepon'nya dan memeriksanya. "Meh. Juga tidak ada sinyal."

"Ayo. Kita temukan dulu yg lain sebelum malam."

/30 menit kemudian.../

Kau akhirnya mencapai puncak bukit itu, tapi itu tidak membantumu menjawab di mana kau berada.

"Ini tidak seperti Jakarta. Sial, satu2nya tempat seperti ini yg pernah kulihat ada di pedalaman Bandung atau Lembang." Seps bilang padamu sambil dia melihat sekeliling. "Jika kita di pedalaman Bandung...kita perlu sinyal asap untuk berkomunikasi."

"Berhenti mengacau. Coba hubungi lagi pangkalan." Kau memberitahunya. Kau berjalan ke ujung bukit sementara dia mencoba mengkontak pangkalan lagi. Kau melihat ke bawah lereng jika di sana ada pemukiman, tapi kau tidak melihtanya.

Kau ada di mana?!

"Jangan bergerak!" Datang suara perempuan yang kau kenal dgn baik. "Pelan2 berbalik...tunggu...Satf Sersan? Kampret...kalian darimana saja?!"

Kau berbalik dan menemukan Silvy dan Indra, bersama dengan seorang saintis, bersiri di semak2. Mereka semua keluar dan berlari ke arahmu dan Seps dengan lega karena tidak ahnya mereka yg selamat.

"Syukurlah. Kupikir hanya kami berdua di sini." Seps bilang dgn lega sambil dia meletakkan kembali adionya."Y/N. Aku masih tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun."

Kau berbalik menghadap saintis itu dan berjalan ke arahnya.

Tiba2, kau mendengar sebuah teriakkan.

"Anna...can you please stop fidgeting!" Elsa mengerang saat adiknya menampar wajahnya dgn sikunya lagi.

"Sorry...but since the cushions were removed, its not very comfortable." Kata Anna sebelum secara tdk sengaja duduk di pangkuan Elsa.

"Anna! You're heavy." Kata Elsa sambil mendorong adiknya turun.

"Elsa! Anna! If you two don't stop groaning, I'll chuck you both out

myself." Idun memperingatkan mereka. Anna duduk dgn menggulungkan matanya tepat saat keretanya berhenti.

"We can't be there already..." Kata Adgar saat dia akan membuka pintu, tapi pintunya terbuka tiba2.

"DON'T MOVE OR I'LL BLOW YA HEADS OFF!" Mereka berempat terkejut saat seorang bandit dgn senapan mengarahkan senapannya pada mereka.

"We know who you are your majesty. We also know how much you have." Bandit yg lainnyamenyeringai.

"We're commandeering this carriage." Kata yg lainnya di depan saat kedua bandit lainnya mulai mengikat mereka.

"One sliver of ice...and I'll blast your head off witch." Kata si pemegang senapan itu sambil mengarahkannya pada kepala sang ratu.

"You will not get away with this." Kata Agdar.

"Oh...but we already have." Dia tertawa saat mereka menyeret mereka beempat menuju kamp mereka, yang berada beberapa ratus kaki jauhnya.

"Well, well. What have we got here?" Tanya si pemimpin bandit itu. "Oh...you've done good men. We'll be a lot richer after this. But do ensure that the witch queen doesn't use her powers."

"You wait till I..."

"Sir...we found a girl trespassing..." Kata seorang bandit sambil menyeret seorang wanita yg meronta2 menuju mereka.

"Er...what the hell is she wearing?" Tanya si pemimpin bandit. Wanita itu memakai mantel putih panjang di atas &amp; bawah.

"Who cares...this is a pretty one here." Kata seoraang bandit sambil mengelus2 wajahnya. Wanita itu merespon dgn memukul wajahnya sebelum menendang bagian vitalnya. Beberapa bandit menertawakannya sementara yg tadi jatuh ke tanah kesakitan. Dia langsung berdiri dan menampar wajahnya.

"You bitch!" Katanya. Wanita itu langsung berteriak sekeras2nya.

"Shit! Shut her up!" Perintah si pemimpinnya sebelum seorang bandit mengambil kain dan mengikat mulutnya. "Toss her with the others."

"Relax sir. There's no one out here to hear her scream..."

"Y/N! Kau dengar itu?" Tanya Silvy sambil mengeluarkan senjatanya. Kau mengangguk sambil melihat ke arah asal teriakan itu.

"Itu terdengar seperti Sifa!" Kata Ramdan dgn mata melotot. "Dia salah satu saintis yg bersama kita tadi."

Kau cepat2 mulai berlari ke bawah bukit bersama dgn yg lainnya ke arah asal suara teriakan itu. Saat kau mendekati daerah yg dicari, kau melihat sebuah kereta jaman dulu terparkir di tengah jalannan tanah.

"Err...aku belum melihat salah satu benda itu sekarang ini." Kata Indra saat kalian berempat dan saintis itu berjalan melewatinya.

"Y/N! Lihat!" Kata Silvy sambil menunjuk ke depan. Kau melihat sebuah bangunan kayu yg dikelilingi pagar kayu tinggi yg terletak di dekat hutan terbuka. Di hutan terbuka itu, ada banyak pria memakai mantel hitam dan penutup kepala. Kau mengeluarkan binokularmu dan menganalisa kebun itu. Di sana kelihatannya ada 5 orang terikat di belakang, dan saat diperhatikan lebih dekaat, kau melihat salah satunya memakai mantel labolatorium, yang mana kau langsung mengenalinya sebagai saintis wanita yg kau lihat di lab. Yg keempat lainnya, mereka memakai...pakainan yg tidak kau lihat kecuali dalam film atau kebangsawanan dan yg lainnya.

"Errr...Y/N...apa bandit itu...memakai pedang dan busur bersilang?" Tanya Indra dgn tatapan heran saat dia menatapmu. Kau mengecek bandit2 itu dan terkejut karena dia benar. Mereka dipersenjatai dengan pedang2, pisau, dan busur bersilang...dan bukan yg memakai serat karbon, tapi yg terbuat dari kayu yg terlihat seperti di film2 zaman pertengahan.

"Kau bercanda, kan?" Tanya Seps saat dia mengambil binokular Indra dan melihat. "Kampret...benar jua. Apa – apaan ini? Apa mereka pikir mereka masih di abad ke-17, huh?"

"Indra. Pilihan?" Kau bertanya.

"Err...ya, kita punya 30 pria dipersenjatai dengan...senjata dari abad ke-18..." Jawab Indra.

"Kampret! Salah satu dari mereka memiliki senapan. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya yaitu di film tentang Perang Sipil Amerkia." Seps tertawa saat Silvy mengambil binokular dan melihatnya sendiri.

"...dan kita memiliki assault rifle, senapan mesin...dan peluncur granat. Kita bisa mengalahkan mereka dgn sniper..tapi...kupikir akan lebih mudah jika dgn gaya brutal." Kata Indra membuat Seps mengangguk setuju.

"Aku bisa melakukan itu." Seps tertawa.

"Apa kau yakin ini bukan semacap tipuan?" Tanya Silvy.

"Lihat mereka...mereka benar2 ketinggalan zaman. Di sana tidak ada satu pun senapan modern atau radio. Ya Tuhan, mungkin mereeka masih bekerja mengguakan lilin." Seps tertawa.

"Oke. Hati2, ti. Kita masih tidak tahu apa ini semacam tipuan...kita juga tdk tahu di mana kita. Tetap buka mata kalian." Kau bilang. Kalian berempat dgn tenang berjalan ke ujung barisan pepohonan samapi kalian berada 100 kaki dari kamp itu.

"Berapa jarak tembak busur bersilang?" Tanya Indra.

"Sekitar 100 kaki." Jawabb Seps. "M4 milik kita dapat menempuh lebih dari 500 kaki, jadi..." "...serang?" Silvy bertanya padamu.

"Hati2...dan serang."

"SERANG!" Seps berteriak sambil mengeluarkan MG'nya dan menembaki bandit2 itu.

* * *

**A/N : Selesai sudah chapter 2'nya, gimana menurut kalian kalo dialog'nya seperti itu? Apa ada yg keberatan? Kalo iya, beritahu gw di review, ya! Oh, iya! Kalo ada yg penasaran kenapa gw translate fanfic orang mulu, gk bikin fanfic sendiri atau apa. Sebenarnya ide2 gw udah tertulis di fanfic ini oleh penulis2 hebat di fanfiction. Dan gw ng'lakuin ini sambil ngelatih skill gw ng'translate tulisan tanpa kamus, soal'nya salah satu mata kuliah gw adalah "Reading", lumayan nambah2 skill biar cekatan translate tulisan2 kaya gini. Gw tunggu review'nya, ya! See you next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Hehe...pada gk sabar, ya pengen baca pas kalian membunuh para bandit itu? Ya udah, A/N ini gk usah dibaca, langsung aja ke ceritanya. Kita ngobrol lagi di akhir chapter. Eh...gua bilang gk usah dibaca!. Langsung aja! *haha...trolling sukses...*  
Disclaimer : Ide cerita fanfic ini sepenuhnya milik "TacticX". Frozen milik Disney, dll.  
Onto the Story...**

* * *

"What do you think witch...500000 for your foul blood?" Si pemimpin bandit itu bertanya dgn senyum menyeringai.

"SERANG!"

"What the hell was that?"

Tiba2, semburan peluru besar2an datang entah dari mana, membunuh setiap bandit yg berjaga di gerbang sementara yg lainnya berteriak dan berlari ke dalam.

"Holy fuck!" Si pemimpinnya berteriak sambil mengambil senapannya dan mengisinya. Mereka melihat 18 orang bandit terbunuh dalam 3 detik. Anna, Elsa, Adgar, dan Idun melihat ketakutan saat bandit tiap bandit tertembak oleh penyerang yg tak terlihat, darah mengalir di mana-mana, seluruh dinding tertutupi dgn lubang.

Beberapa detik kemudian, dan tembbakannya berhenti. Si pemimpin bandit itu melihat kekacauan di depan mereka. Semua bandit, kecuali mereka berdua, tergeletak di atas darah mereka sendiri.

Mereka melihat ada 5 bayangan mendekat melewati gerbang memperlihatkan 4 pria berpakaian seragam hijau besar dengan corak hijau &amp; coklat, semuanya membawa ransel punggung dan sedang memegang benda yang terlihat seperti senjata, tapi tidak seperti senjata mereka, dan pria lain yg memakai mantel yg sama dgn mantel si wanita tadi.

"Kampret loe, Seps." Kata Silvy di sebelahmu saat kau memasuki kamp yang dipenuhi dgnn lubang peluru dan mayat2. "Kau benar2 psycho."

"Tdk ada yg macam2 dgn ABRI!" Seps berteriak sambil menembakkan beberapa tembakkan ke udara, dia kaget saat dia melihat bebrapa bandit bergerak di gubuk itu dan cepat2 mengosongkan 30 peluru ke sana, 3 mayat langsung tergeletak ke lantai, meskipun di sana terdapat kayu setebal 2 inci di antara mereka.

"Bisakah kau tenang sedikit?!" Perinatmu pada Seps yg tertawa, sebelum mengisi ulang MG'nya. Kau melihat ke sisi di mana ada 6 orang menatapmu, dgn mulut yg terbuka. "Oh... ...mungkin kau sebaiknya melepaskan mereka...karena...ya...lihatlah sekitarmu", sambil menunjuk ke arah tahanan mereka.

Kau bisa melihat kedua bandit itu tidak mengerti apa yg kau katakan, namun mengerti apa yg kau inginkan sambil bergetar ketakutan, lalu meletakkan senjata mereka dan cepat2 melepaskan sandranya.

"Yo...apa kita perlu membunuh mereka?" Tanya Seps.

"Nah...Simpan amunisimu sampai kita bisa temukan lebih." Kau melihat saat bandit itu melepaskan ikatan Sifa, yag langsung berlari ke arah Ramdan.

"Please...don't hurt us...we'll...give you...money..." Si pemimpin bandit itu bilang dgn .

'Oh, ternyata benar mereka berbasa Inggris di sini', kau bilang dalam hati.

"Oh, kampret..." Seps tertawa saat dia melihat celana si pemimpin itu mulai basah.

"Yeah..no...you have ten seconds to run...like...run as fast as you can..." Kau bilang dgn lancar karena kalian sudah belajar bicara di akademi militer dulu.

"Yeah...or your brains will be decorating these fences!" Seps bilang sambil memegang senapannya dan mengarahkannya pada mereka. Bandit2 itu berteriak sebelum berlari keluar kamp dan menuju hutan, meninggalkan kalian bertiga tertawa.

"Pak...aku masih bisa membunuh mereka dgn sniper'ku kalau kau mau." Seps bilang sambil menunjuk ke m24'nya. Kau menggelengkan kepalamu sebelum kembali menghadap ke Ramdan.

"Benar...kau Ramdan, kan?" Kau bertanya sambil berjalan ke arah saintis itu yg mengangguk benar. "Ya...apa yg ingin aku tanykan tadi...oh ya...benda sialan...apa itu...tadi...dan apa yg sebenarnya terjadi?"

Kalian berempat menatap saintis yg sepertinya ragu untuk berbagi apaun.

"Dengar Ramdan. Aku sungguh raguu kalau dirahasiakan itu maksudnya bukan apapun jika tdk seorangpun mengetahuinya." Kau bilang padanya. Ramdan merenung sebentar sebelum mengangguk.

"Oke...kuberitahu apa yg ku ketahui. Alat...yag kau lihat di ruangan itu. Itu adalah generator takyon. Itu, menghasilkan bentuk partikel subatom yg disebut takyon yangg bergerak degn velositas yg lebih tinggi dari proton standar elektromagnetik spektrum. Hasilnya, kami memiliki hipotesis bahwa sesuatu yg lebih cepat dari cahaya, dapat menyebabkan efek tak bisa teramati dalam kuantum..."

"Apa sih maksudmu?" Seps bertanya dgn alis'nya mengangkat. "Kami tdk bicara seperti kutu buku! Bicara !"

"Aku bicara ! Waktu diamati dgn kerangka refensi, yang kita identifikasi saat cahaya masuk ke mata kita dan otak kita menghasilkan mereka dalam bentuk pandangan. Itulah bagaimana kita tahu seberapa lama waktu hilang, karena proton bergerak pada kecepatan yg terbatas."

"Aku tidak mengerti hal yg keluar dari mulutmu itu!" Teriak Seps.

"Seps! Cukup! Bisakah kau membuat ini lebih mudah dimengerti?"

"Baiklah..um...oke...ini contohnya. Kau tahu bukit itu ada karena kau bisa melihatnya, kan?"

"Ya?" Jawab kalian berempat.

"Ya, kau bisa melihatnya karena cahaya memantul dari sana...dan masuk ke mata kalian. Yaaa, takyon...seperti cahaya..tapi bergerak lebih cepat. Sangat lebih cepat dari cahaya. Jadi contohnya, katakanlah itu membutuhkan 10 detik tunuk cahaya mencapai bukit itu. Sedangkan takyon hanya butuh 1 detik. Ya, katakanlah ada bom yg meledak di bukit itu..."

"Sekarang kau baru bicara bahasa kami." Seps bilang membuat Indra mendengus.

"Ya...saat bom itu meledak, karena cahaya butuh 10 detik...kau tdk akan melihatnya sampai 10 detik setelah itu terjadi. Tapi, jika kau bisa melihat takyon itu, maka kau akan melihatnya setelah 1 detik. Sekarang...itu berarti, jika kau melihat takyonnya...dan Seps melihatnya dalam cahaya standar...itu berarto kau akan melihat ledakan itu, 9 detik sebelum Seps melihatnya. Sekarang sejak sebuah kejadian tdak akan terjadi sampai kita melihatnya, dan karena perjalanan waktu pada kecepatan cahaya...itu berarti...kau melihatnya 9 detik sebelum itu benar2 terjadi di tempatmu."

"Tunggu...apa?" Kau bertanya.

"Kau melihat sesuatu terjadi sebelum itu benar2 terjadi, karena takyon bergerak lebih cepat dari cahaya...dan waktu, bergerak pada kecepatan cahaya. Sekarang dengan teori itu, kita bisa berasumsi bahwa suatu benda bergerak pada kecepatan takyon, akan sampai sebelum itu sampai jika benda itu berkecepatan cahaya. Jadi...maksudku adalah...sebuah takyon dapat bergerak menembus lebih badan waktu per detik...dari cahaya. Dan sejak kita menilai waktu dengan cahaya..itu berarti..."

"Kau menerima kejadian itu sebelum itu benar2 terjadi..." Kau menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan mata melotot kaget.

"Tepat...berarti...kejadian itu...melalui takyon...telah bergerak mundur dari waktu sebenarnya.

Pada titik itu, kalian berempat menghela nafas kaget menatap saintis itu, tidak dapat memproses apaun lagi.

"Generatos takyon itu, sebenarnya dapat memberi kita kemampuan untuk mengirim...benda kembali ke masa lalu."

"Tunggu...PERJALANAN WAKTU?" Seps bertanya dengan kaget. Saintis itu mengangguk.

"Ya Tuhan..." Kata Indra.

"Itu sebabnya pemerinta tidak ingin fasilitas itu jatuh ke tangan musuh. Tak terbayang apa yg akan musuh lakukan dengan perjalanan waktu."

"Tunggu...jadi apa yg terjadi?" Kau bertanya. "Kenapa benda itu meledak?"

"Ya...um...Y/N tadi melempar granat ke sana." Ramdan bilang.

"Itu memang terlihat akan meledak sebelum Seps melemparnya." Kata Seps pelan.

"Baik...jadi...perjalanan waktu? Dan apa kau yakin akan hal ini? Kau bertanya.

"Um...ya...pastinya...tapi kita perlu mencari tahu kita berada di tahun berapa..." Kata Ramdan.

"Oke...kita tanya saja seseorang." Seps bilang.

"Hmm...mereka terlihat sudah mati untuk diajak bicara." Silvy bilang sambil melihat beberapa mayat tergeletak di lantai.

"Ya...kita masih punya 4 orang dgn mulut menganga, menatapi kita dari tadi." Seps bilang sambil menunjuk pada keluarga bangsawan Arendlle. Kau berbaik menghadap melihat 3 wanita, dan seorang pria, menengok satu sama lain sebelum melihatmu, ekspresi shock dan takut masih di wajah mereka.

"Sini...biar aku..."

"Tidak, Seps...biar aku saja." Kau bilang sambil mendorong mundur teman yg senang menarik pelatuk itu. Kau berjalan ke arah keluarga bangsawan itu, tidak tahu ada lapisan kecil es di lantai atau menurunnya mencoba berbicara , namun sadar mereka tdk akan mengerti apa yg kau katakan, dan mencoba berbicara saja. " Um...hei. I'm Staff Sergeant Y/N. Do you...uh...speak English?"

Kau melihat saat si pirang menengok ke si rambut merah sebelum mereka berdua mengangguk.

"We do..." Si rambut merah menjawab.

"Um...okay...uh...curious question...what date is it?" Kau bertanya.

"24th of May." Si rambut merah menjawab.

"Okay...and...uh...what year?" Kau bertanya, mencoba untuk tidak terlihat seperti orang bodoh. "Um...1776." Si pirang yang menjawab sekarang. Kau membuka mulutmu utnuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi menutupnya lagi saat tanggalnya terproses di pikiranmu.

"Kumohon katakan ini 2014, atau 2010, atau 1996!" Seps bilang padamu. Kau mengangguk bertertima kasih pada mereka sebelum berjalan kembali ke tim'mu dan saint"Please tell me its 2014! Or 2012! Or 1973!" Seps calls out to you. You

nod in thankss. "Dan sekarang adalah tanggal..."

"24 Mei 1776." Jawabmu.

"Oh...1776..." Seps bilang dgn tawa kering sebelum berbalik. "1776...jadi...beberapa saintis...mengirim kita ke tahun 1776...gk akan teriak...gk akan teriak...GUA BUNUH, LOE KAMPRET!"

Ramdan dan Sifa berteriak saat Seps menyergap mereka, namun ditarik kembali olehmu di detik2 terakhir.

"Tenanglah, Seps!" Kau berteriak.

"Tenag? Tenag?! Gimana gw bisa tenang kalo kita terjebak di tahun 1776! Gimana mungkin gw bisa streaming Netflix di abad ke-18, HUH?! GUA BUNUH, LOE KAMPRET2 SIALAN!" Seps berteriak sambil mencoba memegang Ramdan. Kau cepat2 mendorongnya ke belakang dan menatap matanya.

"Dengar, Seps1 tidak ada yg tahu hal seperti itu benar2 ada! Itu bukan salah mereka!" Kau bilang.

"Oh...tentu saja bukan...karena mesin itu mendesain dan membangun mereka sendiri seperti erminator..." Sepe tertawa. "Aku tidak percaya aku terjebak di abad yg sama dgn Henry VIII dan Joan Of Arc sialan."

"Joan of Arc sebenarnya jauh sebelum..." Sifa bilang namun kau memelototinya dgn tatapan 'jangan'.

"Dengar...yg bisa kita lakukan adalah tetap tenag dan berpikir cara untuk kembali pulang." Kau billang pada Seps sambil meletakkan tangan penentram hati pada bahunya. Dia menghela nafas sebelum menjauh, kau berbalik pada kedua saintis itu.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana kita bisa kembali?" Kau tanya Ramdan.

"Aku...aku benar2 tidak tahu." Jawab Ramdan.

"Ya, pastinya kau bisa membuat lagi benda itu..." Seps bilang.

"Bagaimana? Sebagan bahannya bahkan belum pasaran di waktu kita, gimana di abad ke-18?"

"Hebat...hebat. Setdiaknya lucu juga di batu nisanku saat aku mati 2 abad sebelum aku lahir." Seps bilang dgn tawa kasar. Kau mengehla nafas sebelum melihat ke Silvy yg memberimu tatapan 'sekarang apa'.

"Entahlah..." kau berbalik ke arah empat orang di belakangmu yg masih menatapmu dgn shock, heran dan kagum." Um...kurasa ini membuat kalian...uh...I mean... I'm guessing this is

really freaking you four out..."

"Aku ragu ini butuh lebih untuk membuat mereka ketakutan..." Seps bilang dgn pelan.

"...but, we're not from...uh...around here. I'm guessing you're not used to

weird stuff like this." Kau tertawa sambil mengarah ke anggota tim'mu dan saintis itu.

"Well..." Si rambut merah bilang sambil menengok ke si pirang yg mengangkat alisnya padanya. "Um...anyway...thanks for um...saving us."

"You're welcome." Kau menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"I'm...princess Anna of Arendelle by the way. This is my sister Queen

Elsa, and my parents Agdar and Idun." Anna memperkenalkan dirinya &amp; yg lainnya.

"It's nice to meet you all...wait, you're royalty?" Kau bertanya karena kaget.

"Yeah...the royal family of Arendelle."

"Aren-siapa?" Tanya Indra.

"Arendelle." Jawab Anna.

"Oh...kupikir aku tahu tempat itu. Bukankah Arendelle dihancurkan oleh..." Kalimat Ramdan terptong saat Silvy menaruh tangannya di mulut Ramdan.

""Well...um...I'm glad we could uh...assist you here. Do you uh...by any chance

know where there is a place for travelers to stay at?" Kau bertanya pada mereka.

"Sebaiknya yang tidak punya undang2 senjata." Seps bilang membuat Indra tertawa.

"Well...you could stay in our castle, you did save us after all." Anna bilang sambil menengok ke arah kakanya.

"Oh...no...we don't wish to intrude..."

"We insist. Its the least we can do." Anna bilang dgn tersenyum.

"Are you sure?" Kau bertanya membuat dia &amp; Elsa mengangguk.

"Thanks...really." Kau berterima kasih pada mereka. Lalu kau berbalik pada teman2mu. "Teman2...kita punya tempat untuk tinggal sementara di Arendelle." Sepe bilang. "Apa mereka mempunyai LTE?" Seps bertanya membuat Silvy mengglungkan matanya dan Indra tertawa lagi.

"Tidak...kurasa mereka tidak mempunyainya..." Kau jabaw dgn senyum. "So...how far to

your city?" Kau bertanya pada Anna.

"Its around thirty minutes by carriage." Anna bilang, senhuman di wajahmu menghilang dan diganti dgn kekecewaan. "What? What's wrong?"

"Well...your carriage...is...uh...the bandits destroyed it." Kau bilang.

"Oh come on!" Agdar mengerang bersama dgn Seps. "Its fifteen miles to Arendelle from here." Idun memberitahumu.

"Baik, sepertinya kita akan berjalan saja." Silvy bilang sambil mengambil senapannya dan berjalan ke gerbang kamp. Kalian semua menghela nafas sambil melihat ke arah kita itu, yang mana berada di bawah lembah.

"Bung...jika lain kali kita menjalankan misi ini, kita gunakan Apache. At least we can blow everything up and fly at the same time." Seps bilang pada mereka sebelum berjalan menghampiri Silvy.

"Wait...did he just say fly?" Anna dan Elsa bertanya bersamaan. Kau mengangguk pada mereka sebelu mengikuti anggota tim'mu dan berjalan bersama dgn saintis dan bangsawan itu, dan berjalan menuju ke arah Arendelle.

* * *

**A/N : Perasaan, gw banyak nyebut "Kampret", deh. Hehe...kalo gk tahu, itu umpatan gw klo lgi di kelas, lucu juga nyebutnya, gk kasar2 amat, gk kayak "Goblo**" atau "Anji**". Tapi gimana? Seru, kan? Gk usah terima kasih ke gw, cerita ini sepenuhnya milik sang pengarangnya, yaitu "TacticX". Oh, iya. Kalo ada yg penasaran, ini ceritanya karakter modern kita sudah mahir berbahasa Inggris, jdi gk ada masalah buat mereka. Kalau untuk karakter Frozen, ya...bisa dibilang mereka tidak mengerti apa2 tentang Indonesia, jadi mungkin sepanjang scene di mana kalian mengobrol di depan Anna dkk, bisa kalian bilang mereka cuma menatap kalian dgn heran &amp; gk mengerti apapun, mungkim cuma bengong aja, tuh. Itu menurut gw. Bagi yg udah baca fanfic2nya, gimana menurut kalian dgn dialog Inggris &amp; Indonesia'nya? Gw bener2 pengen tahu gimana menurut kalian! Gw tunggu review'nya. See you next week! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : A/N ini gk usah dibaca. Langsung aja ke TKP, sana! Bisi penasaran.**

* * *

/2 jam kemudian.../

Kau bisa melihat kerajaannya di kejauhan dan merasa lega. Lagipula, kalian telah berjalan selama lebih dari 2 jam kedua saintis itu kelihatannya seperti akan tergeletak kecapean, dan meskipun dengan latihan mereka, bahkan anggota ti'mu kelihatan capek. Para bangsawan bahkan terlihat lebih buruk.

"Are you alright?" Kau bertanya sambil mengeluarkan sebotol air dan menawarkannya kepada sang ratu dan putri.

"Thanks." Kata Elsa tersenyum sambil menerimanya. "We're just not used to walking this far."

"Well they aren't." Agdar berkomentar.

"What's that you've got there?" Tanya Idun pada Seps sambil dia mengeluarkan HP dan Headset'nya. Kau menyeringai karena tahu responnya akan terlihat lucu.

"Ini? It's an android phone." Seps menjawabb.

"And, what's that?"

"A...uh...phone..." Seps bilang.

"What's a phone?"

'Ya...um...hey, Ramdan! Jelaskan pada si rambut coklat ini apa itu Handphone."

"Ya...handphone adalah alat-"

"In English, kampret! They don't understand our language!" Potong Seps.

"Oke...uh...Well...a phone is a device that can communicate via electro-"

"Never mind..." Seps menyela. "No one will understand you..."

"Grr..."

"So what year are you from exactly?" Tanya Elsa.

"2014." Kau jawab membuat mereka terkejut.

"Well you're a long way from home." Anna bilang dgn pelan membuatmu mengangguk.

"Hey Seps...sebaiknnya kau menghemat baterai Hpmu. Saat baterainya habis, kau akan menyesal." Silvy bilang.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku punya banyak baterai cadangan di ranselku, dan kalau semuanya sudah habis, aku yakin para kutu buku itu bisa membuat pembangkit tenaga atau reaktor nuklir atau apalah."

"Tunggu...sebuah generator kan tidak terlalu rumit...apa kau bisa membuat satu?" Kau bertanya sambil mendekati Ramdan.

"Ya...jika kita punya bahan yang tepat, dan desain gulungannya..."

"Ini pertanyaan ya atau tidak!" Seps menyela sehingga si saintis itu menggerutu padanya.

"Baiklah...ya." Dia bilang membuat kalian berempat merasa lega. "Tapi aku akan membutuhkan benda2 khusus seperti alumunium dan magnet dan baja."

"Hey...um...queen Elsa, right?" Seps bertanya pada si pirang, lalu dia mengangguk.

"Has Arendelle discovered copper yet?"

"Uh...Seps. Alumuniu sudah ada sejak zaman saintis purba." Silvy bilang membuat kau dan Indra tertawa.

"Iya sih...tapi...kau takkan pernah tahu. How about magnets? Have they discovered

magnets yet?"

"Yes...we have Seps." Anna bilang sambil tertawa.

"Really? How about uranium?"

"Oh...we...don't really know that." Anna menjawab sambil melihat ke arah Seps dengan tatapan aneh.

"What?" Seps tertawa. "Its a legitimate question. Para kutu buku ini mungkin bisa membuat reaktor nuklir..."

"Indra...apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Kau bertanya saat meihat Indra mengangkat Hpnya ke atas.

"Mencari sinyal, lah!" Jawab dia membuat Silvy menghela nafasnya.

"Bro...kurasa ulasan AT&amp;T's tidak meluas ke abad ke-18. Kita dapat sinyal itu di pangkalan...dan itu sudah dunia modern..." Jawab Seps.

"Dan tidak ada sinyal WiFi juga, Indra!" Kau menambahkan saat kau melihat Indra membuka panel WiFi di Hpnya.

"Ya, pantas dicoba...YA AMPUN! AKU DAPAT SINYAL!"

"APA?!"

"Just kidding." Indra tertawa melihat tatapan kaget, dan penuh harapan di wajah kalian.

"Kampret loe, Indra!" Seps menggerutu saat kalian mencapai daerah pinggiran Arendelle.

"Oke...hiraukan saja tatapan aneh dari penduduk sekitar. Ingat, mereka tidak pernah melihat seragam atau senjata kita sebelumnya...terutama kau, Seps."

"Hei...kalau ada yang melihatku dengan lucu, akan kuhapus wajah mereka."

"Kumohon jangan coba2 membunuh penduduk mereka." Silvy bilang sambil menunjuk ke arah keluarga bangsawan itu. Dugaan pertamamu pada tatapan aneh ternyata tidak sesuai. Semua orang melihat kalian seperti kalian punya 3 kepala. Mereka berbicara sesuatu dan berbisik2 pada satu sama lain, menunjuk ke arah senjata yag kalian pegang dan juga ransel dan seragam kalian, sampai – sampai ada warga yang keluar dari rumah mereka hanya untuk melihat kalian. Rasanya sangat aneh dilihat banyak orang dengan tatapan anehnya. Tapi kau harus mengawasi Seps yang terus menyimpan jarinya di pelatuk senjatanya...untuk jaga – jaga.

"Your majesty. Your highness. We were worried sick when you never

returned." Kapten penjaga Arendelle bilang sambil berlari ke arah sang ratu dan puntri. Lalu dia melihat kalian berempat dan kedua saintis itu, ekspresinya memperlihatkan apa yang ada di pikirannya denga jelas.

"Hey..." Kau memberi salam.

"Uh..." Kapten itu bilang sambil melihat seragam dan senjatamu.

"This is Y/N, Seps, Indra, Silvy...and...um...two scientists." Elsa memperkenalkan kalian pada sang kapten. "They rescued us from the bandits."

"Really? Well, I guess that we're indebted to you for saving our

monarchs." Kapten itu bilang sambil menjabat tanganmu."So, what kingdom are

you from. I have never seen...anything like what you're holding and

wearing before."

"We're not from around here. Let's just leave it at that." Kau bilang sambil tersenyum.

"Kai. Gerda. Please get six guest rooms ready as they will be guests in

our castle until further notice." Elsa bilang membuat beberapa penjaga saling menatap.

"Y/N. Sepertinya senjata di ranselnya Seps lebihi kuat daripada di seluruh kerajaan ini." Komentar Indra sambil menunjuk ke busur bersilang dan senapan yang dipegang para penjaga itu.

"Jangan beritahu Seps itu." Kau bilang sambil tertawa.

"This way." Anna bilang saat keluarga bangsawan itu berjalan masuk ke kastil. Kalian berenam baru akan mengikuti memreka tapi penjaga2 itu menghentikan kalian di pintu masuk.

"Sorry. But, weapons are not allowed in the castle." Penjaga itu bilang.

"This ain't a weapon. It's a backscratcher." Seps bilang membuat kalian semua tertawa dan para penjaga itu saling menatap.

"Do you...mind showing us then...that that isn't a weapon?" Pinta penjaga yg lainnya.

"Sure...come here for a sec." Seps bilang membuat salah satu Seps says causing one of the guards to

take a step back and put his hand on the crossbow. "Bro...word of

advice...this is called an m249. It fires 725 rounds per minute. Each is

a 45mm round that causes ten times more damage than your rifle rounds.

In one minute, I can fire more bullets than you have rifles in this

entire kingdom, meaning I can level this entire courtyard in five

seconds flat. I leveled a bandit camp of 25 men in five seconds...I'm

not afraid to try it here...so get your pissing hands of my gun...before

I splatter your brains on this wall." Kata Seps dengan lancarnya bicara bahasa inggris.

Para penjaga itu terkejut sambil salah satunya mengambil senapan mereka. Kau tidak tahu apa kau harus tertawa atau hentikan dia. Kau memilih yang kedua.

"Guys. He's kidding. But I'm sorry to say that we can't part from these

weapons. If we were using your weapons...sure. But with these...I'm

afraid not." Kau bilang kepada para penjaga itu.

"Point that peashooter somewhere else...not that it would do any good."

Kata Seps sambil tertawa dan menepak dadanya. "Bulletproof armor. Neither your

rifles nor crossbows shall do shit against this."

"Seps! Sudahlah!" Sentak kau.

"Is something wrong?" Tanya Anna saat dia dan Elsa mendekati pintu.

"Yeah. These retards want our weapons. You can have my guns when I'm

dead." Kata Seps.

"Guards...enough. Let them pass." Perintah Elsa .

"How about their weapons?" Tanya seorang penjaga.

"It's alright. They aren't going to pose any problems...are they?" Tanya Elsa

Dan kau pun menggelengkan kepalamu...dan menendang kaki Seps sedikit saat dia mengejek pertanyyan Elsa tadi sedikit. Kalian berjalan ke dalam kastil, para penjaga hanya dapat menatap kalian dengan tatapan takut dan khawatir.

"You see...we always win bitch!" Bisik Seps pada penjaga itu membuatnya berjalan mundur.

"This way." Kata Elsa sambil mengajak kalian ke lantai atas. Dia menunjukkan kalian 6 ruangan yang saling berjajar, masing2 untuk kalian.

"Thank you, your majesty." Kau bilang.

"Please...just call me Elsa." Elsa bilang sambil tersenyum. "And...if

there is anything you need at all, Kai and Gerda will he here to help."

"Really? Do you have DSL?" Tanya Seps pada Kai.

"Er...I don't think so..." Jawab Kai dengan alisnya mengangkat.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Silvy pada Seps.

"Pantas dicoba." Seps bilang sambil dia masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya.

"Thank you for everything that you're doing." Kau bilang pada Elsa. "People

like you aren't common in our world."

"Thanks." Elsa bilang sambil tersenyum. "Um...well, if you need anything, you

know who to ask. Um...hold on...there is one other thing. I know you

only just got here...but I can see that you're militarized in nature.

There are...um..."

"There is what?" Tanya kau.

"Well...at the moment...we some problems that are...military in nature,

and I was asking if you could help...us. I can understand if you don't..."

"Relax. We'll be glad. You've given us a place to stay so it's only

tight that we return the favor." Kau menyela.

"Well...we're the ones returning the favor since you save us..." Elsa bilang.

"Yeah...but I'm pretty sure Seps would kill me if I decline an offer

that allows him to spray bullets everywhere. Don't worry...even though

he goes out online sometimes, he's still our friends." Kau bilang pada Elsa untuk meyakinkannya.

"That's good to know. I would love to know more about you six

and...where you come from. Its not every day someone from the future

visits us...and maybe I could tell you a few things about Arendelle and

me as well." Elsa bilang sambil menatapi kedua tangannya. "Dinner is in a few

hours. We would be honored if you could join us."

"Of course Elsa. Thank you again..." Kau bilang sambil masuk ke kamarmu dan menutup pintunya. Kau meletakkan peralatanmu di kasur dan duduk. Kasurnya lebih lembut daripada kasurmu yg seperti batu di pangkalan, dan ruangannya hampir dapat menampung 50 orang. Kau berjalan ke arah jendela dan melihat ke luar, ke arah kuda2 dan para penjaga yang sedang memegang senjata yang kalian sebut mainan di era modern. Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang dan melelahkan...untuk kau dan anggota regumu, dan juga yang lainnya.

Maksudku, tak ada internet, tak ada FB, tak ada komunikasi, tak ada listrik. Bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa bertahan. Untungnya, para saintis punya pengetahuan juntuk bisa membuat generator, jadi semoga jika kau mendapatkan bahan2nya, kau bisa menyelesaikan masalah 'tak ada listrik'.

Sekarang...yang perlu kau khawatirkan adalah bagaimana untuk kembali pulang, menolong bagaimana Arendelle merespon terhadap kehadiran kalian. Semoga saja tidak negatif...bagaimanapun juga itu bukanlah hal yang bijak sejak kalian dapat membinasakan mereka dgn cepat.

/*"Hei, Y/N? Kau di sana? Ukh, setidaknya radio berfungsi. "*/

Kau berjalan menuju radiomu dan menjawab panggilan Silvy.

/*"Baguslah kalau begitu. Setidaknya kita bisa berkomunikasi dari jarak jauh. Aku akan tidak suka kalau kita harus mengirim pesan lewat kuda. Jika saintis itu bisa membuat generator dan berfugsi...itu akan sangat bagus."*/

/*"Baiklah, kita berharap saja untuk yg terbaik. Silvy keluar... "*/

Kau meletakkan radio itu kembali saat kau mendengar ketukan pintu. Kau berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya, dan kaget melihat Ramdan di depan pintumu.

"Um...hei...ada apa?" Kau tanya sambil mempersilahkan dia masuk. Dia terlihat dalam masalah. Lagipula, kalian kan sedang berada di abad ke-18. Siapa yang tidak.

"Umm...aku tidak ingin memberitahumu ini karena kau tidak ingin kau terlalu khawatir." Ramdan biilang.

"Baik...ada apa memangnya?"

"Yaa..kau tahu kalau generator takhyon itu membawa kita ke sini, kan?"

"Yah...lalu?"

"Well umm...ada kemungkinan kalau...itu membawa tidak hanya kita berenam ke sini."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kau tanya.

"Well...energi dari takhyon tidak menyebar dengan jarak. Gelombangnya sih iya, tapi tidak energinya. Sekarang, energi yang dihasilkannya sekitar 238GeV yang menjelaskan kenapa kita bisa ditransfer 238 tahun ke belakang...tapi...radius gelombangnya...tidak dibatasi oleh ruangan kita waktu itu."

"Jadi apa maksudmu?"

"Ada kemungkinan, kalau itu telah membawa...lebih dari kita." Ramdan bilang sambil meletakkan tas kecil di kasurmu. Kau mengenali lambangnya langsung, dan bulu kudukmu langsung berdiri.

Lambangnya...adalah milik Russia.

* * *

**A/N : Dun...dun...dundunnn...! Cliffhanger lagi, dah! Haduuuh...! Jujur, nih. Gua juga penasaran gimana kelanjutannya, karena Fanfic chapter 18 milik "TacticX" yang satu ini masih belum dilanjutkan, alisa masih Part 1. Well, mau gimana lagi, gua gk bisa maksa beliau untuk ini, emang gua bosnya, apa? Hehe...Okay, gua ucapkan terima kasih kepada ke 25+ orang/pengguna yanng udah repot2 singgah ke cerita ini, yang untuk sekedar lihat/lirik saja maupun yang bener2 baca. Semoga barokah... ;-) Goodbye, see you in the next part!**


End file.
